Heroes in the world
by sarah.child68
Summary: This is just some random one-shots about different pairings in different situations. from heroes in High-school to heroes just in life I want to try to do different pairings so if you have a suggestion please just let me know Thx!
1. Chapter 1

{*****************************************}

Author's Note:

This is just going to be random, unconnected one shots about random pjo ships and pairings

If y'all have any suggestions or ideas just put them in the comments

Thx!

{****************************************}

 **Percabeth- After the Giant War(Percy never said I love you)**

Percy POV

When everything was said and done and Gaea was defeated, nobody really knew what to think, no one knew what to do.

The romans tried to organize themselves back into their legions but that didn't work because there wasn't enough to fill all the legions. The gods just kinda stood there next to the greeks. I knew that I had to go find Annabeth and make sure she was okay, so I started just running through everyone to try and find her.

When I finally found her she was pushing her way through the crowd of unmoving people, now most people would have started making out or something, but all Annabeth and I could do was just hug and hold on for dear-life. It was at that moment that I knew I was going to need Annabeth for the rest of my life, whether she needed me or not.

"Annabeth, oh gods, I-I-I love you, I love you so much" I said while leaning my forhead against hers. Her eyes opened and she looked at with such an intense stare I almost got done and proposed right there.

"I love you too, so much Percy." she said back to me while still looking at me with that look.

The next thing that happened shocked me almost as much as when I found out Clarisse was going out with Chris, the romans, greeks, and gods started bowing to us.

I looked at Annabeth unsure of what to do, but she was just as confused as I was until Zeus spoke,"Young Heroes, you have proved many times over that you are the most powerful demigods to ever walk this earth, and as a gift, you two will get to ask each god for anything in the world, granted it is within their power."

Annabeth looked at me with a whirl of emotions on her face, until I squoze her hand and looked up. "We accept the gift, May I use one right now?" I asked Zeus.

"Yes you may, young hero." he responded while looking slightly confused.

I looked up and tried to steel my nerves for what I was about to do, "Lady Athena, I ask for permission." I heard a slight murmur of confusion go through the crowd, but next to me I heard a gasp. I looked at Annabeth and I could see the tears in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"What would you like permission for, Perseus?" Athena asked me.

I glanced at Annabeth, and she gave a slight nod which I'm pretty sure I was the only one to see it."I would like permission to marry your daughter, it doesn't have to be soon, but I know that Annabeth is the only one I will ever want to spend the rest of my life with. I love her with all of my heart and I know that we are young, but we just went through two wars in the span of two years, and no one knows how long we'll be alive after this, so that is was I would like from you Lady Athena, I would like permission to marry your daughter." I told Athena while trying to resist the urge to pull Annabeth into me.

"Very well, you have my permission, but Perseus let me warn you, If you so much as think to not use protection I will kill you." Athena told me while I was turning more and more red.

I turned to Annabeth, and she looked about ready to cry. So I pulled of my camp necklace, pulled the ring off it, and got down on one knee in front of her.

"Annabeth you're my only one, I love you so much, and I know this probably isn't how you imagined you'd get engaged, and I know that we are super young, but I love you and I would like to ask you to be my wife, so will you marry me?" I told her while I held her hands and she tried to stop her tears.

"Yes, yes of course I will marry you." She told me while I stood up, she held her hand out and I slid the ring on. She looked at me and then practically mauled me to death with her hug.

"That's what the ring on your necklace was? When did you get it?" She whispered into my ear.

"I saw it at a really pretty jewelry shop in Alaska on my quest" I told her after we pulled away.

Before she could answer, all of the greeks and romans finally snapped out of their shock and started congratulating us.

When everyone was done, and Annabeth and I had started to walk away, I head Clarisse from behind me say "I think the lovebirds need to cool off." I started to laugh as the whole camp picked us up and carried us to the lake.

And yes, it was definitely the second best underwater kiss ever.

{********************************************************}

So I know this has probably been used before but I couldn't help myself.

I know this definitely seems cliche but I want these one-shots to kind of alternate between dark!characters and upbeat characters.

If you have a particular ship or plot line you think I should try let me know

Other than that, Read and Review

Bye THx!

-S.C

{*****************************************************]


	2. Chapter 2

{*******************************************************]

Hope y'all liked my last one

Anyway here ya go!

{******************************}

 **Percabeth- After the Giant War- in High School**

Annabeth POV

After the war was over quite a few things happened, one Percy and I got engaged, two we decided to finish out senior year at high school, and three we only told our family and closest friends about the engagement.

I was sitting in lunch, subconsciously fingering my ring which I decided to wear on my hand today. Normally, it's on my camp necklace but I woke up today and decided it was time for a change. No one had noticed anything about it so I wasn't thinking about while I was eating my pasta. What I forgot was that I eat with my left hand, so the minute the mine and Percy's friends sat down they noticed.

"Annabeth what the hell is that!" screamed Ashley who kind of reminded me of Thalia.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Jake, Ashley's boyfriend.

"No, it can't be, she wouldn't be that stupid." said Cameron who was really good friends with Percy.

"Well, obviously she is stupid enough to get ENGAGED at such a young age, and not to tell us." Ashley screamed again, not noticing the crowd that had formed behind her.

"Everybody shut up!" Percy screamed after he had pushed his way through the crowd.

"Yes, that is an engagement ring, yes Annabeth and I are engaged, and yes our family knows."Percy said hoping to calm everyone down, but it did quite the opposite actually.

The whole entire cafeteria burst in loud screams and questions, none of them distinguishable from the others.

"Stop! We didn't ask for your opinion on this, Percy and I are expected to have shorter lifespans than everyone else, and you know what we love each other more than anyone could ever know, so no we didn't tell anyone here because we knew this was how you guys were gonna react, and no we don't have to defend our relationship to you guys." I told everyone very angrily.

Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, I took his hand and noticed that his ring wasn't on his right hand like it usually was. He noticed my confused look and help us his left hand, and I saw that his ring was right where it should be. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before turning back to the crowd.

"Now if you all will please leave us alone, I would like to eat lunch with my fiancee, thank you very much." He said addressing the whole crowd.

We sat down at our table, and I continued eating while Percy sat there laughing with Jake and Cameron, but he never did let go of my hand all through lunch.

Even after everything we've been through, and everything that just happened in the cafeteria, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

{****************************}

This probably seems really weird and cliche to , but I couldn't help myself

I think I'm going to do Jasper next but I'm not sure

If you want me to do a certain pairing or plot just PM me.

Toodles-

{*********************************]


End file.
